canadiangameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada's Got Talent
Canada's Got Talent is the short-lived Canadian adaptation of the British talent show Britain's Got Talent where entertainers in various fields competed to win a cash prize of $100,000 along with a Nissan GT-R, an opportunity to perform during Citytv's New Year's Eve special and the possibility of performing in Las Vegas. Premise Auditions The auditions took place in front of the judges and a live audience at different cities across Canada. At any time during the audition, the judges may have shown their disapproval to the act by pressing a buzzer which lights a large red "X" on the stage. If all the judges pressed their buzzers, the act must end. Voting worked on a majority-of-two basis where two positive votes from the judges were required. Judges Round/The Cutdown Those that were accepted past the audition round moved on to the Judges Round (also known as "The Cutdown"). This stage of the competition did not feature any audience and only contained contestants performing in front of the judges. Out of all that made it to this point, thirty-six (36) acts made it through to the next round which was the semi-finals. Semi-Finals The semi-finals and final were broadcast with a varying number of semi-finals, followed by the one final spilt into two episodes into one night. The remaining acts performed across a number of semi-finals with the two most popular acts from each semi-final winning a position in the final. Judges may still end a performances early with three X's. The judges were again asked to express their views on each act's performance. After all acts have performed , phone lines, Twitter, Facebook, text and online voting platforms opened for a one-hour, while the public voted for the act they think were the best. Voters could submit a total of 50 votes (10 in each platform). After the votes were counted, the act that has polled the highest number of public votes automatically was placed in the final. The judges then chose between the second and third most popular acts, with the winner of that vote also gaining a place in the final. All other acts were then eliminated from the competition. Broadcast Because of the various time zones in Canada, only viewers in the provinces and territories east of Manitoba saw the show live (in the Newfoundland, Atlantic and Eastern time zones) all other areas in Canada broadcast the show on a tape delay basis. All Citytv station aired the show at 8:00 p.m. (in each time zone where there is a Citytv station) with the Toronto station airing the program at 8:00 p.m.; viewers in Newfoudland see the show live at 9:30 p.m. and viewers in the Atlantic region at 9:00 p.m., because there is no Citytv station in these provinces to broadcast the show at local time. The same process occurred with the results show. Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2012 premieres Category:2012 endings